The Moke, The Sphinx, and The Snidget
by GoddessMoonLady
Summary: HIATUS What if Harry, Hermione, and Draco had secretly been friends for years? What would have happened? How would we NOT have seen it? This is that! AU! Please Go Here- : / / goddessmoonlady . livejournal . com / 2309 . html for a VERY important AN
1. The Meeting

The Moke, The Sphinx, and The Snidget Chapter 1: The Meeting By: GoddessMoonLady Disclaimer: GML: Here we go again kiddies! Draco: Where in the hell do you get all this energy? GML: I just ate almost an entire pack of sugar cookies. Draco: Su-wha? Harry: Sugar cookies. There a Muggle sweet. Serena's very fond of them. GML: Yup! Them and Oreos! Oh! And I had some Cookies and cream ice cream earlier! Draco: No wonder your hyper. GML: YUP! Snape: I believe your supposed to be telling the readers that you don't own 'Harry Potter', not what sweets you like. GML: Party Pooper! Snape: 10 points fro- GML: Sorry! Snape: smirks GML: mutters Old bat... H&D: snicker GML: Anyways, On with my Brilliant new fic!   
  
Harry Potter walked through the dark hallways of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Moving quietly so as not to attract the attention of any teachers or the caretaker, Filtch, and his cat, Mrs. Norris.  
  
It was about a week after the Halloween feast where he and his friend and fellow Gryffindor Ron Weasley saved Hermione Granger from a troll. Ever since they'd been great friends. but lately Harry was starting to feel bored.  
  
Harry hears a noise ahead of him and slips into the shadows. He knows he should just turn back but his curiosity gets the better of him and he takes a few steps toward the sound.  
  
'It's coming from-' Harry pears closer, 'That alcove! In the wall. Someone else is out and about! Now who could it be..?'  
  
He steps out into the open for a better look.  
  
"Malfoy!" He whispered in surprise. There sitting huddled in the alcove sat non-other then Draco Malfoy. He looked absolutely miserable. He had tear streaks down his cheeks. He'd obviously been crying.  
  
Hearing his name, Draco's head shot up. He looks rather like a deer caught in headlights. "Potter!" He quickly tries to dash away the tear marks not wanting his 'rival' to see he had been crying.  
  
"Are you all right, Malfoy?" Harry looked at the boy in concern. This wasn't typical 'Malfoy' behavior.  
  
"Why do you care?" Draco spat back. He was unnerved at being seen in such a week state. He swiped at his tearstained cheeks again.  
  
Harry retch into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, "Here. You can use this." He held it out to the other boy.  
  
Malfoy looked from it, to Harry, and back again before excepting it. "Thanks." He wiped his cheeks and eyes.  
  
"No problem. Wanna talk about it?" Harry asked cautiously, taking back his handkerchief.  
  
"Why makes you think I'd want to tell you?" Draco tried to sneer at Harry but it it fell flat.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Maybe because I'm the only one around. And you look like you could definitely use someone to listen."  
  
"And give you a weapon? Ha! I think not."  
  
"Harry shrugged again and turned to leave, "Fine suite yourself. I was just trying to be friendly." He started down the hallway, back toward Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"I wanted to be your friend, you know. I really did. But you chose Weasley instead." He spat Ron's name as though it were a curse, "You just had to be 'his' friend instead."  
  
Harry turned and walked back to Draco. he could see the tears rebuilding in the boy's eyes. Suddenly it hit him.  
  
"You know, I only turned down your hand because you were acting like a real brat, right? Just wanting to be friends with the 'Great Harry Potter' Just 'cause I'm famous. I don't need friends like that."  
  
"I didn't want to be your friend just because your the 'Great Harry Potter'. It was an act. A show for the two stupid goons my father is paying to be my friends." He looked down embarrassed, "Actually, I'd over heard you and Weasley from outside the compartment door. It sounded like, you know, fun. I've never had a real friend before. Then, when you turned my hand away, I took it personally. It actually... hurt."  
  
He keeps his head down as he lets his words sink in. Finally after a minute he looks up meeting Harry's eyes. He's surprised when he sees understanding shining in their depths.  
  
"Man, Draco. I'm sorry. I really believed all that. You gotta understand. Ron was my first friend. The first Wizard I had actually met. And no our 'meeting' at the robe shop doesn't count. You didn't even ask my name. Then you come in. Someone new, and insult him. Of course I defended him. Though I gotta say now, I wish I hadn't turned your hand away. I mean, Ron's a great guy, but he tends to be Really annoying. Is there any chance we could still be friends?" Harry asks.  
  
"I don't know Harry. I mean, I'd love to, but, the whole school thinks were enemies. Wouldn't it be weird if one day were fighting and the next were best friends? People'd wonder." Draco smirked thinking of the odd stories they'd come up with, then frowns, "Plus there's my father. He's not exactly your biggest fan."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right..." Harry frowned thinking, Suddenly he strikes on an idea, "That's it!"  
  
Draco jumps slightly, "What? What's it?" He looks at Harry curiously.  
  
"The perfect plan, of course! We'll keep it a secret! We can keep up the 'feud' of ours as a front. And be friends when no-one sees! They'll never expect it." He grins triumphantly.  
  
"Harry, that's brilliant!" Draco grins, He slides out of the alcove and stands in front of Harry, "So, friends?" He offers his hand once again.  
  
"Friends." Harry takes it. They shake and grin at each other.  
  
"Well, it's getting late, we should be heading back to the common rooms." Draco suggests as they start toward the staircases.  
  
"Yeah, seriously. Ron and Hermione'll wonder if they find me gone. I'll see you tomorrow, Draco. For the implication of plan Fax feud." He smirks.  
  
"Right. Night, Harry"  
  
"Night, Draco."  
  
They separate, Harry going upstairs to the third floor and Gryffindor Tower, and Draco going downstairs to the Slytherin Dungeons. Both boys rather a lot happier, and excited about putting their plan into action.  
  
GML: Well? How do you like chapter 1? It's just the beginning so don't worry if the title doesn't make any sense yet. That's still to come. Draco: Sheesh, This chapter was a short one. And WHY am I crying?! GML: Shut it Draco. Anyways, What did ya think? It'll get better I promise. Stick around and see for your selves! smirks Well, my favorite word (besides SLASH and Snog) Review!!!! 


	2. Enough of Ron

The Moke, The Sphinx, and The Snidget Chapter 2: Enough of Ron By: GoddessMoonLady Disclaimer: GML: Well! Here we are! Up for another lovely chapter! Draco: I'm not even going to comment. GML: What? Run out of smartass things to say? smirks Draco: rolls eyes Noooo..... It's just a waste to use them on you. AND you made me cry! GML: Don't tell me your still on about THAT! Draco: humph Harry: He's just being a big baby. Draco: Bite me, Potter! Harry: Where? eyes him hungrily Draco: Yipe! hides GML: sigh I don't own 'HP'. Sev? Comment? Snape: No. I've got paperwork to do. leaves room GML: Read story. sticks out tongue at him Old prat.   
  
It's been about two weeks since the secret meeting in the Hallway. Harry and Draco have been having a right great time hanging out after hours and 'fighting' in the hallways.  
  
The boys were verry causious to make it look as good and believable as possible. In fact they were getting so good at it, that they could practically read each others minds. Not even Dumbledore could see through their hoax, which, in itself, was quite an achevement.  
  
Harry was hanging out in the Gryffindor common room reading Quiditch through the ages which Draco had lent him, having finished all of his homework earlier, when there was a huge comotion from the other side of the room.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Chess is NOT more important then your school work! Put that set away and finnish your essay!"  
  
"Oh, come ON Hermione! That essay isn't do for another 3 days! That's plenty of time!"  
  
"Ron! Fine! Fail! See if I care!" Hermione threw her hands up into the air and crossed the room to join Harry in front of the fire.  
  
Harry chuckles at the look on her face. "At it again 'Mione?" He smirks and shakes his head. Hermione and Ron were constantly at each other's throughts for one thing or another. In fact he simpathised with Hermione. Ron tended to act a little too childishly at times.  
  
Hermione glared at him for a moment before exclaming "You have NO idea! I can't believe how irrisponsible he is! I can't take it anymore! WHAT on earth made me become friends with Ronald Weasley is beyond me!"  
  
Harry chuckled, finding her irritated attitude quite intertaining. He could practically hear her growl at him, which only made him chuckle harder.  
  
"Hmmm... Could it possibly be that he... oh, I don't know, accedentally saved your life, maybe?"  
  
Hermione Huffed and crossed her arms sulking in her chair, "Oh shut up Harry. I just can't take more of him! I swear!"  
  
Harry nodded throwing a quick glance at his 'best friend', "Yeah, I know what you mean. He's been getting on my nerves too. Maybe we should spend a little more time not hanging out with him. What do you think/ I mean, it's not like were obligated to be his friends or anything, right?"  
  
Hermione smiled slightly, "Right. Besides, a little time without Ron could possibly be good for us. By the way, did You finnish that essay?" She looked at him susspiciously.  
  
Harry grinned, "Yup. Just finished it a few minutes ago. Look it over for me?" He gave her a pleading look. Hermione rolled her eyes and held out her hand out for the parchment.  
  
Harry grinned and reatch for his bag, pulled out his essay and handed it to her before settling down to read some more as Hermione unrlloed the essay and took out a quill to check it over.  
  
For the next few week Harry and Hermione started hanging out with out Ronn. They'd go to the library and do homework together, or they'd sit at the Gryffindor table where there wasn't any room for Ron to join them. They would slip out of the common room and walk around the lake durring the day.  
  
In between classes they'd hurry out of the class and off toward their next class before Ron could catch up. On the occasions where he did catch up to them they'd act like they had been waiting for him any way, or that they hadn't noticed he wasn't with them. Ron, being himself, bought every excuse.  
  
Noone else seemed to notice the slight 'rift' between the 'Golden Trio' as they had been dubbed after the Troll incedent. Harry and Hermione hung around with Ron just enough to keep it that way.  
  
And so things went for the next month.  
  
GML: Well, there you have it! Chapter two! For those who wanted to know, here's Hermione! Draco: Why is this chapter so short? GML: Because. I wanted it that way. Draco: oh. And Whay am I not in it!? This is suppose to be mostly about Me and Harry! GML: No, This is about You, Harry, and 'Hermione'. This chapter was to bring her into the story. Draco: Oh. pout I'm not in here... Harry: Yes you are Dra. At the very begining. Sure, you don't make a personal appearence, but it takes place in the common room. You wouldn't be in there would you? Draco: wince No. Harry: good. GML: Ok, guys, now let me finish. Normally I don't dedicate chapters, 'cause there are just so MANY fans out there but I've gotta say, I wnat to dedicate this chapter to Dobby-rocks. I mean, he's the first person to claim me as his favorite auther. I mean ME. wipes tear I can't believe anyone would like this load of crap enough to say that. Major ego boost. thanks dob. What do you guys think? Do ya like? Don't like? REVIEW!!!! 


	3. A New Addition

The Moke, The Sphinx, and The Snidget Chapter 3: A New Addition By: GoddessMoonLady Disclaimer: GML: Ok, guys! Here's chapter three for you reading pleasure! Draco: I'm back in the story? GML: rolls eyes I can't answer that. You know that. Harry: leans over and whispers in Draco's ear. Draco: frowns Oh. GML: Harry! You weren't suppose to tell him! glares sigh Oh, well. Snape: Ahem. GML: wince Sev, please don't do that. You almost sound like Umbridge. H&D: wince Snape: glare I believe.... GML: Oh, yeah, No own 'HP'. though I wouldn't mind. So long as I get Draky too. licks lips Draco: hides behind Harry Harry: snickers Look on the bright side Dra. At least now she isn't planning to tie you up and lock you in a broom closet again. Or Snape's bedroom. wince Believe me, count youself lucky. Snape: You were in my bedroom, when? sneers Harry: Saturday night. wince She wouldn't let me leave. I swear I'll never be able to see clearly again. GML: Hehehehehehehe........ Read!  
  
The halls of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry are completely vacant, as all students and teachers are in bed. Well, almost all.  
  
"Harry! We really shouldn't be out here! It's after curfew, if we get caught we'll be in trouble for sure!"  
  
Harry Potter turned to look at one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. "Shhh..." He stopps walking, "Listen."  
  
Hermione stops standing close to him. Footsteps. Her eyes widen in horror.  
  
"Do you smell something my sweet? Some students out of bed perhaps?"  
  
Hermione gasped, "Filtch! He's too close! We'll be caught for sure!"  
  
"Shit! Run!" Harry grabs her arm and darts down the hallway. They hear Filtch's footsteps echoing as he chases after the sound of their footsteps bouncing off the walls.  
  
They turn a corner to find themselves at a fork in the hallways. As they pass a tapestry hanging from the wall, a pair of hands reach out and grab Harry, pulling him into a cubby hole behind said tapestry. Harry catches Hermione's arm and pulls her in as well.  
  
As soon as she sees that it's Malfoy, she almost shouts. Harry quickly covers her mouth to stop the scream.  
  
"Do something, Dra. He was right behind us!" Harry whispers holding onto Hermione. Her eyes widen in shock.  
  
"Relax, i've just the thing." Draco points his wand down a hallway muttering "Footosis Dublio!"  
  
Suddenly, what sounds like two sets of footsteps are heard running down the hall to their left. Filch runs past fallowing the sound. they stay perfectly still letting his footsteps fade. Finally, as soon as their certain he's gone, they all step out and Harry lets go of Hermione.  
  
Harry sighs in relief, "Phew... I thought we'd had it that time. Thanks Draco, you saved our arses."  
  
Hermione stares between the two in shock. Harry, noticing the look, starts chuckling.  
  
"Relax 'Mione, you haven't stepped into an alternate universe or anything, Draco and I have been friends ever since about a week after Halloween." He grins as Hermione starts to stutter.  
  
"B-but-but How? I mean- All the fights, and everything..."  
  
"All staged. We really are good actors aren't we? Even Fooled Dumbledore." Draco answered.  
  
Harry glanced at him, he was smiling, really smiling, feeling proud that his little 'trick' had worked. Harry chuckled at the rare sight. "I hope you wrote that one down. It will definatly be usefull if we ever get caught again."  
  
"Of course I did. I write everything down. Which reminds me, I've got a list of tricks, spells, and fight ideas for you to look at." Draco rummages through his pocket retrieving a little muggle memo pad and handing it to Harry. "It's the last page."  
  
"Right. I'll look at it later. Now, I think that since were in a rather rare situation, a bit of reintroductions are in order. What do you guys say?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "I agree." Draco nods.  
  
Harry motions to Hermione, "Draco, this is Hermione Granger." He turns and motions to Draco. "Hermione, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione smiles and hold out her hand, "Thanks for saving our butts, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco grins and takes her hand, "Call me, Draco. It was nothing. Always a pleasure to save a lady with such a cute butt."  
  
Harry busts out laughing as Hermione swatts playfully at Draco's head. Soon they join Harry laughing at themselves.  
  
Finally Harry calms down enough to talk, "Sorry to break up this happy fest, but I think we should be getting back to our Common Rooms or someones going to notice were gone." Hermione and Draco nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, G'night Harry, Hermione." Draco called as he made for the stairs down to Slytherin.  
  
"Night Draco." Hermione waved slightly.  
  
"See you tommarrow." Harry led Hermione toward their common room.  
  
Unbenounced to the three, the last member was in place. A new trinity had begun.  
  
GML: Well? What do you guys think? I'm SO loving this! Draco: I'm in it! smirk Wait... I told Granger she had a cute butt... Eeeeewww! GML: Shut up Draco. Harry: Yeah, Hermione does have a cute butt. Draco: looks suspicious Why would You be looking at her butt? Harry: er... GML: Oh grow up Draco! Sheesh. Ok, Likes, don't like? Let me know!!! Snape: I ought to take points away for them being out of bed in this fic. GML: Sev! it's a S T O R Y. Sheesh... you CAN'T take points! Snape: frowns 


	4. The Rebels

The Moke, The Sphinx, and The Snidget

Chapter 4: The Rebels

By: GoddessMoonLady

Disclaimer:

GML: Hey everyone! I'm just hanging around with Draco and Sevy today, Harry's off doing something with Hermione.

Draco: snort Why he bothers with the Mudblood is beyond me.

GML: Hey! Hermione's cool! It's the Weasel that's the problem.

Draco: True.

Snape: How many times do I have to remind you?

GML: Oh! My No Own 'HP'. If I did, the Weasel would be dead by now.

Draco: Such a shame.

GML: READ!!!

It's midnight, and everyone at Hogwarts is asleep. Well, everyone except Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy. They're hanging out in an empty classroom as they had been ever since Draco had saved Harry and Hermione from Filtch a couple of weeks ago.

Hermione had transfigured some desks and chairs into furniture for them to relax on. Draco was lounging on a black sofa next to Harry, and Hermione was sitting in a recliner chair with her feet up. They were playing 'favorites' and laughing at each others answers.

"Ok, Dra, favorite food?" Harry asked.

"Mmmm... Meatpies. Doesn't matter what kind, 'Mione?"

"Meatpies are good, but I'm a Muggle-born, Pizza. Harry?"

"French fries. Especially McDonald's. Pizza's good too, but not AS good."

"Pizza? French fries? What the hells that?" Draco looked at his two best friends curiously.

"Muggle junk food. We'll have to get you some. Seriously." Hermione commented grinning.

"Maybe we can sneak down to the kitchen and fix some for us." Harry added thoughtfully.

"Ok, next topic, favorite hobby." Draco leaned back on the couch.

"Hmmm... getting into trouble. And the best way to get into trouble? Pranks!" Harry answered with a grin.

"Agreed." Draco commented.

"I know! I LOVE pranks." Both boys stared at her in shock, "What? Just because I follow the rules doesn't mean I don't like breaking them. That's partly why I bother learning them to begin with."

Harry grinned, "Right. Never thought of it that way."

"Seriously! Don't tell the Weasley twins, but I rather enjoy their ideas and products." Draco commented.

Harry and Hermione nodded.

Suddenly Draco sat up strait, his eyes gleaming excitedly, "Hey, guys, What if we started secretly playing pranks on people here at Hogwarts. No one would ever know it was us!"

Hermione grins, "How would we do that and keep this all a secret, Dra?" The boys looked at each other in thought, "It's simple. We adopt nicknames. And come up with a group name. You know, like a calling card name."

Harry smirked catching on, "We could leave the name behind. People'd go nuts trying to figure out 'who' the mysterious pranksters are! And no one'd guess it was us as we 'hate' each other."

They all grinned. Then Hermione pulled out a piece of paper, "Ok, guys, start naming ideas for a group name."

For the next five minutes they threw out names and Hermione wrote them all down. After they run out of ideas Hermione looks over the list and grins.

"How about we use 'The Rebels' cause in a way that's exactly what we are. Were rebelling against the house rivalries by being friends, the school rules by being pranksters, and everyone's ideas of us by secretly not being what everyone expects." Hermione explained. Harry and Draco grinned.

"That's brilliant 'Mione!"

"Genius!"

Next Hermione suggests they come up with nicknames for themselves.

"All right, now lets think of nicknames for ourselves. How about, Harry be Snake, Draco, you can be Dragon, and I'll be Cat."

"Nah. Too obvious. How about... I be Green, Draco Silver, and you Red?" Harry suggested, Hermione and Draco both wrinkled their noses at this. They kept tossing out names randomly for the next two minutes.

"We need names that show who we are, yet hide us well. Names that we can use easily." Hermione commented.

"Gods 'Mione! You sound like a Sphinx." Harry laughed, Hermione and Draco look at each other. Harry pauses his laughing to look at them. Slowly grins crept across their faces.

"Hermione's Sphinx. It fits! Let's stick to the magic creature idea." Draco suggests.

"Ok, Hermiones' Sphinx. So who am I?" Harry asked leaning back, leaving it to the other two to name him.

Hermione and Draco look at each other for a moment then grined. At the same time, "Snidget!"

"And Draco should be a Moke." Hermione added.

The boys look at her oddly. She rolls her eyes and pulls out a copy of 'Magical beasts and where to find them', not required reading till third year but this is Hermione after all.

"Here." She points to the page and starts to read, "Moke. The Moke is a silver-green lizard reaching up to ten inches in length and is found throughout Britain and Ireland. It has the ability to shrink at will and has consequently never been noticed by Muggles.

"Moke skin is highly prized among wizards for use as moneybags and purses, as the scaly material will contract at the approach of a stranger, just as it's owner did; Moke-skin moneybags are therefore very difficult for thieves to locate. It's perfect for Draco. He's as slippery as they come and is able to almost always avoid trouble, unless he's causing it." Hermione grinned.

"Hey!" Draco whined, but grinned as he knew it was true, "Find yours and Harrys."

Hermione smirked and flicked through the pages till she came to 'Sphinx'. "Sphinx. The Egyptian sphinx has a human head on a lion's body. For over a thousand years it has been used by witches and wizards to guard valuables and secret hideaways. Highly intelligent, the sphinx delights in puzzles and riddles. It is usually dangerous only when what it is guarding is threatened."

"That's our 'Mione!" Harry commented. She reached over and smacked him before returning to her book to read about the Snidget.

"Snidget. The Golden Snidget is an extremely rare, protected species of bird. Completely round, with a very long, thin beak and glistening, jewel-like red eyes, the Golden Snidget is an extremely fast flier that can change direction with uncanny speed and skill, owing to the rotational joints of it's wings.

"The Golden Snidget's feathers and eyes are so highly prized that it was at one time in danger of being hunted to extinction by wizards. The danger was recognized in time and the species protected, the most notable factor being the substitution of the Golden Snitch for the Snidget in the game of Quiditch. Snidget sanctuaries exist worldwide."

"It has to do with Quiditch, It's a fast and skilled flyer, that's Harry all right." Draco grinned, before laughing with Hermione, Harry just shook his head.

"I think this might just work after all." Harry commented grinning.

"Too right it will!" Draco commented before yawning, "Damn, it's late. We should probably be getting off to bed."

"Right. Come on Harry." Hermione stood, the boys following suit. She waved her wand and the couch and chair returned to being a desk and hard chair. They left the room and headed for the stairs.

They paused to say goodnight before heading in their separate directions.

"G'Night Snidget, Sphinx." Draco Commented grinning.

"Good night Moke." Harry and Hermione said together starting up the stairs and to Gryffindor tower.

GML: Well, heres another chapter done! Boy I'm just popping these things out left and right!

Draco: I wish I could 'pop' you.

GML: Oh, your just pissed cause Harry's busy with Hermione today.

Draco: Damn strait I am.

GML: rolls eyes Jealous idiot. Well? What do you all think of this chappy? REVIEW!


	5. Rebel's Court

The Moke, The Sphinx, and The Snidget

Chapter 5: Rebels' Court

By: GoddessMoonLady

Disclaimer:

GML: Here it is guys!

Draco: Why are you so happy? ::frowns::

GML: Because, I got a lot done today, that's why.

Harry: What ever. You wanna dis, so we can go to bed?

GML: But it's only 11:00 pm!? ::sigh:: Fine, I don't own 'HP' Wish I did, then I'd really send these two off to dream land.

Draco: You mean you could try? ::smirk::

GML: No... Maybe I'll do it anyway. ::Hits D over the head with a hairbrush::

Draco: ......... ::unconcious::

Harry: Draco!?! ::drops by his side:: You Bitch!

GML: ::Hits H as well:: ::grin::

Snape: ::glares:: 20 points from Slytherin for hitting a fellow house mate.

GML: What about Harry?

Snape: ::evil smirk:: Who?

GML: ::stares:: lol!!!! READ!!!!

::H::H::H::H::H::H::H::H::

The Great Hall is abuzz with the usual chatter as the students eat their Lunch. Harry, Hermione, and Ron are sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Hermione discussing their Charms homework and Ron talking to Seamus and Dean about Quiditch.

Across the room Draco was talking to Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkenson. Or rather, Parkenson was clinging to Draco's arm and he was trying to pry her off while Zabini laughed.

Suddenly a shriek whent up from the Ravenclaw table drawing everyone's attention. The Ravenclaws are all screaming or staring at each other in horror. The rest of the hall burst out laughing at the site.

All the Ravenclaws have sprouted different kinds of animal ears and tails. The site was hilarious. As soon as people start to calm down curious whispers about who did it flew around the room. With a flash above the prank, in blue writting apears the words, "Brought to you curtesy of 'The Rebels'"

Everyone cheers while laughing. More whispered questions cerculate the room. Harry, Hermione, and Draco are careful not to look at each other.

"Do either of you have any idea who could do this?" Ron asked trying to hold in his laughter.

"I have no idea, But it's very imature of them! Honestly! Doing something so cruel to the Ravenclaws!" Hermione huffed irritably.

"Aw, come on 'Mione! It's not like they're hurt or anything! I mean, look, they're fine!" Harry chided, trying to control his own laughter.

The teachers meanwhile are all but banging their heads against the table. All thinking the same thing 'It apears history is about to repeat it's self. Gods help us'.

Everyone was still trying to figure out who 'The Rebels' were as they were leaving the Great Hall for their next classes.

Later that night, Harry, Hermione, and Draco met at the main staircase on the 4th floor. They started wandering down the hallways laughing about their successful prank.

"And then Ron's like 'Do either of you have any idea who could do this?' Oh! You should have heard Hermione, Dra! She was brilliant!" Harry laughed as they walked.

Hermione laughed, "Yeah I slipped into the old tirade, 'I can't believe anyone would do such a thing to the poor little Ravenclaws! How immature! And Degrading!' When I wanted to say 'How Brilliant!' Ron tottally bought it!"

Draco burst out laughing, "Oh, shit. Pansy asked me pretty much the same thing. 'Oh, Dracy dear, do You know who pulled such an ingenius trick?' I swear I hate that Bitch."

The other two laughed at his highly accurate imitation of Parkenson. Harry leans agaist the wall and suddenly falls backward landing on his back.

"What the!?" He sits up and looks around him.

"Harry! Are you all right?" Hermione asks as she follows Draco into the room. Draco offers Harry a hand and hauls him to his feet.

The group look around. They're standing at the foot of a small staircase leading down to a door. They look at each other and Harry takes the lead. They walk down the stairs and stop in front of the door.

Harry glances back at Hermione and Draco, Whom nod, and reach out to open the door. The door swings easily on it's hinges and the trio step into the room. From the looks of it it hasn't been used in a few hundred years.

The trio split up and look around the room a bit. There are old chairs, tables, desks, chalkboards, and other various furniture scattered about the room. They meet in the center of the room and grin.

"Guys, I think we found our new hangout." Hermione grinned glancing around, "After a bit of cleaning of course."

"So, what'll we call it?" Harry asked glancing around.

"Rebel's Court. After all this will be homebase for our Prankster Empire." Draco stated. The other two nodded in agreement, "Well, we've a few hours, so lets get to cleaning."

In less then a few minutes they had the room spotless and transformed into a new hangout. The main room was rather large, Hermione had transfigured some of the old furniture into an assortment of Green leather, and maroon velvet couches and chairs. The tables she redid. Harry turned the old Chalkboards into trunks for their Prank supplies. Draco moved all the other things that they didn't have current plans for into one of the three adjoining rooms. The second room Harry stored the trick trunks in. The third room to their amusement was a working restroom, which Hermione charmed clean.

Hermione Transfigured some soft rugs and pillows out of the empty cardboard boxes lying around. In the end, they had the new hangout looking extremely comfortable.

"You know guys, Were going to need a guardian portrait for the main entrance." Harry pointed out.

"Right, good idea Harry, lets go look for one, I'll leave a mark on the wall so we know where the door is." Hermione commented as Draco nodded. They headed up the stairs, closing the passage door behind them. Hermione waved her wand and a green lightening bolt mark apeared on the wall.

They walked up and down the halls looking for a gaurdian for their new hangout. after a half an hour they gave up and returned to their hangout.

"None of those were good enough!" Draco whined, dropping into a green leather armchair.

Harry shot him a strange look as he lounged across a velvet couch.

Hermione sighed, sitting on the arm of Draco's chair, "Well, then why don't we make one." The boys stared at her for a moment.

"Um, Mione? That's a brilliant idea but we'd have to be able to 'draw' it first. You know, so we know how it's gonna look. I can paint well, but I suck with a pencil." Draco pointed out.

"Er-I can draw. A little anyways." Harry threw out.

"Good. And I'm sure I can find the way to bring it to life. Can't be that hard." Hermione grinned confident in her research abilitys.

"Well, it's getting late. We should all be getting back to our Common Rooms. Give me a couple of days and I'll come up with a few sketches for the painting." Harry commented rising from his couch and stretching.

"Right, We'll see you in the morning Moke." Hermione called as they whent their own ways.

"Night Snidget, Sphinx!" Draco waved as he headed down into the dungeons for a little rest.

Over the next couple days Harry draws a few drafts for the painting. hermione and Draco discovered that when he said he had 'some' tallent with a pencil that he was being modest. His drawings were incredible! His pictures where so life-like.

Finally, after a week and twelve rejects, they settled on the picture of a Huge green tree sitting in the middle of a clearing with a Sphinx lying stretched out on a treelimb, a Moke climbing up the side, and a Snidget zipping around through the air.

Harry handed the picture over to Draco whom would be painting it. He had hidden some of his painting supplies in their hide out so he wouldn't have to answer questions about the portrait. He worked on it every night while he, Harry, and Hermione hung out planning their next big prank. It took an entire week and a half to finnish. Meanwhile,urring the day, Hermione scowered the library for anything on bringing paintings to life.

"Finnished!" Draco called, grinning. Harry set aside his drawing pad, while Harmione marked her page in the book she was reading. They hurried over to see the finished product.

"It looks excellent Draco! Great job!" Hermione grinned as she pulled pout her wand and picking up the paper with the instructions on Portrait animation.

"Seriously, Draco. It looks even better then it did on paper!" Harry grinned wrapping an arm around Draco's shoulders. They watched in silence as Hermione whent through the complicated procedure.

When she finished they stood there, just watching it move. Finally, after 3 weeks their new guardian is finished.

"Come on guys lets hang this baby up." Hermione gently picked up the frame and moved up the stairs with harry and Draco behind her. She gently placed it on the wall with a sticking charm.

They stood back pulling out their wands. Hermione pointed hers at the Sphinx. Draco pointed his at the Moke, and Harry pointed his at the Snidget.

"Passadus!" They called together.

"Sphinx!" Hermione called, "Question:What has no voice of it's own, yet yells at people and is highly unwanted? Answer: A Howler" The Sphinx grinned nodding it's head.

"Moke! 50 Galleons, 14 Sickles, and 10 Knuts." The Moke shrunk then reenlarged showing acceptance.

"Snidget! Beater Bat!" The Snidget zoomed around the portrait to show it's acceptance of Harry's password.

The three looked at each other and grinned, the had long since agreed on their joined password. "Secret friends". The portrait swung open.

"We did it guys! After all our hard work, we finally have completed the 'The Rebel's Court'. Hermione grinned as she wrapped her arms around her boys. Harry and Draco high fived grinning their asses off.

"Well, Night guys. See you tomorrow for operation 'Huffen Puffs'." Draco grinned as he started off.

"Night, Dra!" harry and Hermione called as they walked off grinning.

::H::H::H::H::H::H::H::H::

GML: I'm still waiting for Draco and Harry to wake up from their little... nap. So, what did you guys think? Now they have their own hideout. ::grin:: great idea, huh? ::smirks:: Okay, so it wasn't such a big deal, but I like it anyways, so Nah! ::stick out tongue::

Snape:: Why are you being so imature?

GML: Because Harry and Draco are still unco-er- I mean napping. So I have noone to talk to other then.... you... ::grin::

Snape: Don't even think about it. ::walks out of the room slamming the door.

GML: Damn. ::sigh:: Oh well. Reaview!!!

D&H: ::grumbles:: Wha hit us....?

GML: Yeah! Your awake! ::jumps on the boys::

D&H: Aaaaahhhhh!!!!


End file.
